


Forget me

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, Established Relationship, Happy/Open ending, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Snape Lives, good bye sex, maybe? - Freeform, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Harry and Severus became lovers during the finale year of the war. However, they discover that in order for Harry to  defeat  Voldemort they both have to forget everything about loving eachother.When your soul mates you will eventually cross paths again. Oneshot. Snape lives





	Forget me

**Author's Note:**

> I know i need to update shadowman and a few other fic but i got a job and have been super busy. I hope this oneshot can hold yall over while i work on the next chapter:) 
> 
> I recommend listening to fire flies by the gorillaz while read sense i wrote this fic listening to that song. Happy reading!

His world was ending. Everything that had been built up over the years was crumbling around him in devastating waves. This was not how they where supposed to end up. He had imagined a quite life, a cottage perched peacefully atop a cliff over looking the dazzling ocean. A lush garden full of his potions ingredients and what ever flowers Harry thought looked pretty. He had imagined white sheets waving in the summer sky every time a gentle sea breeze rolled off the ever swaying blue waves below. In the lush green grass Severus and Harry would kiss rolling over each other while Harrys beautiful laugh pierced threw the summer air. 

Severus wanted to hear the pitter patter of little feet threw out their home. He wanted to see Harry swollen with his child. He wanted to playfully kick Harrys leg under the dinner table with a chuckle every time he made a dirty joke. He wanted to hear Harry ramble on and on about how his school work was going between mouthfuls of food. Severus wanted to hear the gasps of his lover while Severus pounded into him. Strong legs wrapping around Severus ,unwilling to have him leave his withering body. Severus wanted the passion ,the screams of Ecstasy he could rip from Harrys slender throat. The way Harry would arch away from his bounds while Severus teased him mercilessly. His bird like body straining trying desperately to be released from its cage. To do something anything. Sweat glistening over Harrys tan skin. He looked beautiful like that eyes wide pupils blown out in wanton lust, head thrown back, damp hair sticking to his cute flushed cheeks. Harrys kiss bruised lips parted in a strained plea. Begging Severus to end his torment and fuck him all ready. Harry was beautiful when he fell apart in Severus’s potioned stained fingers. In bed he was Severus’s little whore and they both loved it. 

Severus didn’t want to forget any of that. He didn’t think he could even if he wanted to. He took a deep breath looking into his lovers eyes knowing that for the good of everything that they loved they would have to forget each other. The sun would set and Severus and Harry would once again be hated enemies. It was for the greater good. Severus gasped out a breath and pulled Harry to his chest. His finger gripping Harrys hair tightly. His voice trembled along with the rest of his body. “I don’t want to forget you Harry.” Harrys arms wrapped around his back his body arching up into Severus’s “I know”. Harry pulled Severus into a slow kiss winding his body around Severus’s like a vine leaving little space between them. He could feel Harrys straining erection pressing against his own. Severus moaned into Harrys mouth grinding down into his lover. If this was going to be goodbye he wanted it to be rememberable even if it wouldn’t be remembered. Soon they had migrated to Severus’s bed their clothing leading to there twisting naked bodies like a trail of crumbs. Memories scattered between them. Inside Harrys lustful puffs of air is Severus and Harry laughing while clutching mugs of hot cocoa. Inside Severus groans of pleasure is Severus and Harry holding each other at night keeping each other safe. Severus pushed Harry into the bed and began kissing him deeply while roughly pinching one of Harry’s pink nipples. Harry moaned loudly arching into Severus's mouth his hands flying up to intertwine in the potions masters black locks of hair. Severus tsked and bit Harrys lip.  
“Now now Harry you know better then that” with a wave of his hand Harrys arms and legs where spread and attached to the corners of the bed. His body completely at the mercy of his sadistic lover. Harry shivered in wild anticipation. He loved it when Severus took him apart peace by peace it made him feel whole.   
Severus sat in Harrys lap grinding their groins together causing Harry to moan. Severus gripped Harrys neck tightly cutting off his air.   
“Look at me Harry”  
Harrys lust filled eyes locked with Severus’s   
“This is our last night together for a while. Im going to fuck you And I'm gonna take my time with it Harry. Im going to take you to the very limits. Im going to rip you apart and put you back together again. The best part is your going to beg me too. Your going to open your pretty whore mouth and beg me to do all sorts of filthy things to you and your going to love ever single moment of it. Wanna know why?” Harrys restricted breath was coming out in shallow puffs. Severus relaxed his grip to allow Harry to breath. He still needed him awake. Harry sucked in a couple of frantic breaths arching his body up trying to to create more contact between them. Severus held Harrys hips with one of his hands stoping the movement. He arched a eyebrow and waited for Harry to silently nod before leaning down to whisper in Harrys ear while his hand went back to squeezing the slim neck of his lover.   
“Because you’re a dirty filthily slut that craves my cock. You don’t care how you get it. Fast and hard in your ass or fucking your throat. You’re MY slut. Only for me.” Severus thrusted against Harry again his obsidian eyes piercing Harrys emerald green ones. “Im going to spend all night reminding you of that. Im going to fuck you so hard that eventually you will come back to me. Even when your forget me you wont be able to be with anyone else. Nothing else will feel right because you will know deep inside that you belong to ME” 

Those words caused Harry and Severus to crash into each other like the waves below their home. The same home that would soon just be Severus’s. They gasped and held onto each other sharing their breath in the slim cracks between their bodies. Severus unbound Harrys limps allowing the both of them free access to each others bodies. 

He didn’t want to see the caged bird that was Harry Potter, not even allowed to hold on to the one he loved more then anything during a traumatic war. No Severus wanted to see his lover free and wild. In control of his own destiny. 

They rocked together slowly trailing tears and bite marks across each others bodies. Echos of this intense memory when they woke up tomorrow feeling empty, alone and vulnerable not knowing why. Severus pulled his head away from Harrys neck staring intently into his lover emerald green eyes. He was mesmerized by all the emotion he saw swimming in those tear stained depths. Fear, deep sadness, longing, and intense deep love. Severus whispered the spell that would prepare his lover and pushed his aching cock slowly into the warm heat below him. How could he forget something so perfect and pure?

The rest of the night was spent in a tangle of limps. Desperate hands and lips committing bodies to memory. When they came together before they would forget themselves in each other. Letting everything go they thought they had the rest of time to love each other. Not tonight the painful glow of dawn a looming count down. They wanted to remember everything even if they had to forget.

Severus and Harry kneeled in the lush grass outside their peaceful home. Harry had a far away look in his eye his head tilted watching seagulls dance on the morning breeze . A after affect of the obliviate a tearful Hermione had just casted on him. Severus took one last look at his soulmate. The wind was tossing his messy black hair, green eyes sparkling in the dawns light. He looked like a angel in the dawns piercing rays. Severus closed his eyes and turned his head to the witch in front of him. He had hope that one day he would see Harry with him here again once this horrid war was over. “I love you”  
~~~~~~~~~

Harry had spent the last 5 years feeling like he was forgetting something very important. It was like he was walking around a empty shell. It was weird to drift around life feeling like your body had once been filled with a intense emotion. Harry knew that in the 4years sense Voldemort's fall he had no reason to feel that emotion at such a dept. He had a family of sorts, Ron and Hermione made such a cute couple but it wasn’t HIS family. Harry had tried to meet someone in the beginning but everything felt wrong. He would leave his lovers when the feeling of betrayal would settle in his gut like a pile of rocks. He didn’t belong to any of them. 

It was pure luck. Most certainly not fate that brought Harry and Severus to the same place today. Harry thought to himself as his sipped on his firewiskey observing the man sitting in the booth across from him in the dingy looking bar. The man looked like a memory. Not unsurprisingly considering the man really was a memory. A raging war, deaths, hatred, and something else something Harry couldn’t quite grasp onto. 

“You look different Potter” the sullen man across from him whispered into his drink.   
“Harry is my name Severus” that caused Severus’s deep obsidian eyes to snap up meet Harrys emerald green ones. He cleared his throat something unreadable on his face. “Harry then” it was like golden threads where reaching out between them intertwining in the thick air that rested heavily between them. 

Maybe it was the alcohol resting heavily on Harrys tongue cursing threw his body in electrifying waves. maybe it was the fact that that feeling inside Harry shifted. He didn’t feel out of sorts drinking with his ex potions professor. He felt like he belonged to him, like they belonged to each other. Either way Harry reached a sun kissed hand to rest on The pale white one across from him. “Wanna head back to my place? I have much better booze then they keep on tap here” he grinned watching Severus’s eyes darken in a emotion that shouldn’t have been familiar. “I don’t do one night stands.” Harry grin widened as he pulled object of his desires off his seat leading him outside.   
“That’s good really. I don’t fancy that much myself. Once you’ve had me Severus I don’t think well be able to forget one other”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated! :D


End file.
